Google Translate Reads Harry Potter Fanfic Electus Unum
by RebelDroideka
Summary: This was too funny not to post. Google Translate translates "Electus Unum by RebelDroideka" from English, through various languages, and then back to English for your reading pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

Languages: English to Spanish, Spanish to French, French to Italian, Italian to Latin, Latin to Hungarian, Hungarian to Bulgarian, Bulgarian to English.

* * *

Look closely at the press of a conspiracy Cobertura anticipation. Close points, hovering maze of white clients like Orb Los represent the Triwizard Cup. The three disappeared. The audience took a deep genetic Campeones ... and when not to win the governor's stint in Iniciar problem.

Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, director of the utmost importance. He had the eye of the equipment, the office of the camp gave hijo Close recognized by Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody Laberinto within the glass. This in no way modificado ...

Minutes, more than one, and the people in the stands near panic. Finally, reappeared champions. The cries of the crowd of joy, euphoria sentimiento exceed them. Campeones, Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Quidditch team Planispheres Casa de, in Harry Potter, then put them back Hermano! And then ... blood is brought into the Diggory Legumtnosae door cut survives fresh body posturas.

Dumbledore's office ran judges when Barty Crouch, Head of Department of International Cooperation and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge magic. Before Potter back murmullo hear "He turned to Dumbledore! I"

"Stop!" CREE Fudge. Dumbledore, lo hara watch grief, the boy's eyes caught the hard chain. But if a child Sombrio seen the signs. But in a controversial mystery and surprise.

Harry Potter watched in horror. Wha? However, his face pink, looking at his brother's eyes. Mellizos collect Viertel eyes for a brief moment. Nathaniel's eyes to the pain and grief that spoke, it was considered eye pain, Harry detention. Hijo brother argued against respiraderos account and thin, en el think he was the killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Languages: English to Albanian, Albanian to Armenian, Armenian to Bulgarian, Bulgarian to Esperanto, Esperanto to Finnish, Finnish to French, French to Spanish, Spanish to English

* * *

October 31, 1995

"The Dark Lord Potter published" headlined the Daily Prophet. Nathan sighed. There are more than three months, her brother disappeared in the custody of immediate profit community simply doubt Harry Potter. He tried everything to his brother, at least in the front yard, was thrown into Azkaban, but their efforts seemed to just do things. It is called "the right hand of the Dark Lord," and sent to Azkaban. Eventually, however, to measure Imperiused Dumbledore history.

However, the Ministry of Magic is often asked when Harry was gone. After all, they have given Veritaserum does not give them the answer they want.

"The Dark Knight, really," Nathan said with a smile. "Shame many sheep."

-o-

Meanwhile, the Ministry of Magic, White Dumbledore back into the atrium after a meeting with Minister Fudge. So far, they have yet to recover from the young Dark Lord.

He sighed sadly. How could so bad. It is known that Harry Potter was darkened. Lily and James were surprised that their children have fallen from grace, falling so far to control the mind of his brother, Lieutenant forced to act.

Unfortunately, there was no luck finding this new threat to his utopia. Do not hold fine for each joke galleons.

When he entered the chimney outlet, Dumbledore saw many people out of the elevator. I nodded, then stopped aghast. They wore white masks skull motif. When he was confirmation of her fears, she gasped in horror.

Blood, who fought in the war would recognize numbers at the top of this post. Ash skin, eyes and the appearance of snake was also very clear. Harry Potter was not a lie. Voldemort is dead.

With this in mind, he made a second thought scared him more than the thought that the dark wizard walks back in recent history. If Harry Potter was lying about Voldemort's return ...

"Did you, man." Voldemort asked, smiling vaguely rod in his hand.

"You know what I think, Tom?" Dumbledore asked, pretending to be calm. Enigma suggested that he doubted if he was not. Impossible.

"Caviar is the real murderer Diggory, of course, I have to say is very helpful, is to be returned, just to prove my return."

Therefore, it is good, hard thought Dumbledore. He condemned the innocent child to Azkaban, the boy gave a sham trial.

"In fact, it is much more useful ..." Voldemort - said solemnly rose small glass container, the size of a fist, in which the coils are haze obscures her underwear a small label will die backed thin parchment. String. When frightened eyes, Dumbledore looked at the piece of Voldemort Palm. prophecy.

"Dumbledore absolute rubbish: I can not believe we were both deceived incompetent fool." With the Dark Lord fell on the broken glass bowl with a small, barely bigger field that all the trees in the fog faded .. monument is happening in the minds of those who remember its contents.

"Now that Dumbledore is preparing to die. Awad Kedavra"

Director barely passed before the green light to the machine. In response, sent to the language of the enemy fire. Death Eaters attacked, but the Master to stop screaming, cursing and throwing Dumbledore.

The fight lasted several minutes. At one point, the obligation Death Eaters entered Auror atrium conflicts around the room. And eight duel was Dumbledore, but visibly tired. Only the arrival of other ladies battalions Spine dawn Minister Fudge escort, to prevent the loss of otherwise-inevitable.

Voldemort blocked. He knew that the war can be won, when he saw. "Retreat" He and his friends disappeared in the air, using a low temporal units, which allow you to bring reinforcements construction Auror.

When the Death Eaters were going, and he caught his breath, Dumbledore said, "We have a huge mistake. During the battle with Voldemort, Cedric Diggory admitted his true identity to me murderers"

Lie said. "Look, Dumbledore - we all know that the Potter boy killed."

"We are well, Cornelius," - said the leader of aging. "We are fine."

\- O -

November 2, 1995

The father of Lily Evans Potter entered the room with a cup of tea in hand. He mixed the window and paid the owl, which fell devoplene a letter to the counter. Lily took the tape and put it on the table, tired, sit and roll the product. I was afraid of the title, he said.

"We health needs WHO by the name of Harry Potter is not guilty of murder."

"Peace, brother," Nathan, a sad smile when he read the report said. "You can live your life in peace."

Hoktember 31, 1995

"The Dark Lord Potter and Azat Derr," Daily Margarete khoragiry Kardal. SAPI Arraj Nathan NRA yeghbayry anhetats'yel and anazatut'yan nakhararut'yuny "Avel k'an yerek." Kaskats ynkav anmijapes ajakits ". P'vordzel miayn Hanrut'yany In Harry Potter and amen inch" ishkhanut IR "IR yeghbayry Stanal Yan was miles datavarut'yun, VOR network admissions minch'yev Azkaban NAP jank'yery miayn t'vum uh, Amen inch vorpeszi "Avel VAT. In anvanel st e 'dark interim Tiroj "ugharkvel YEV e Azkaban patrast and Irene. I do not Verjo, gnets admissions, and Dumbledore ch'ap'um Nran patmut'yuny, hayhoyum so convincing.

Aynuamenayniv, nakhararut'yuny magic grass laynoren harts'rel and Nran NLP bats'akayum Harry: I Verjo, nrank "TVEL vorpeszi yen Veritaserum voice" nrants TVEL "pataskhany, nrank" Uzum.

"Lord of Darkness iskapes" Nathan Asel and ink'n Grin Irene hat. "Voch'kharner srtachmlik, nrants'its" Shater "

-o-

Minch'derr, nakhararut'yan magic, Dumbledore first number Spitak k'aylum e atriumov myusi handipumits hat "confetti nakharar mile Fang." Or, nrank "Minch Derr Five" and verakangnel dark yeritasard Tirojy.

Harrach'yets Tkhur. Inch'pes er is aynk'an ch'karoghats'av VAT. Five "Harry Potter and the PNL patrastvum haytni Mut." Ts'nts'vats YEV Lily James NLP irents VOR "yerekhaneri ynkel and shnorhov, ynknum aynk'an Herri and verahskel yeghbor mitk'y IR, IR harkadir tsarrayel vorpes Leytenant:

Ts'avok "VOICE" AYS MI hajoghut'yun gtnelu "the irents. Observation Ch'ka MY VOICE" any nakhararut'yan utopia voroshel and tuganel yurak'anch'yur keghts zekuyts'um kitchens.

VOR K'ani motets'yel and yelk'i fireplace, Dumbledore Tesa me the Mets Khumbu mardkants "Galis verelaki also considered. Glukhy IR voghjuyny Arets is glkhov, APA dadarets'rel and sarsap'ov. Nrank" hagnum dimaknerov Spitak and Gangi leytmotiv . Grass Mtavakhut'yunnery glkhavorum hastatelu NLP is panting sarsap'ov IR Hamar.

Ts'ankats'ats ovk'yer krrvel yen paterazmum anmijapes kchanach'i gortsich aria "verevum Ays uzhi. Mask Ash Abd ach'k'yery YEV Odzi tesk'y NLP hstak Amman hospital. Harry Potter ch'er Stel. Lord mahats'ats bardzrats'av Voldemort.

Ays mitk'y, brrnets MEK Ayl "MI Mitko" sarsap'um VOR and Nran and Avellino, k'an mitk'y, VOR But "MOG Verjine patmut'yan k'aylum and yerkri VRA Krk. Yet'ye Harry Potter juice Grape ch'er veradardzi Voldemort ...

"Duke" heard Derr, Yin mardun. "Voldemort Harts'rets" MI brrnazbosik ham Himare zhpit vaguely Makanamarzut'yun gavazan matnery IR.

"Yes nakhshavor Mit'ye, you thumb" T'vom. "Harts'rets Dumbledore" and said hangist. Enigma Yet'ye NLP aknarkel, VOR is kaskatsvum give yeghel bayt and "voice". Ch'i Ayn karogh Linel.

"Khaviar iskakan mardaspan Diggory, iharke Yes Five" and ASEM, provides VOR yeghel Hospital ogtakar ee, VOR Duke "five" and Ayn ugharkel Herr, miayn vkayut'yuny IM veradardzin "

Aynpes VOR, uh da Chishti, mtatsets'i Dumbledore seriously. In datapartel and anmegh yerekhayin Azkaban YEV TVEL and datavarut'yan tghayin Fars.

"AMI eut'yan, Avel ogtakar leave ..." Voldemort - and miles Asel and haght'akanoren Gund ants'kats'nelu Apak, Mets VOICE "k'an brrunts'k'vum thumb" PES dizelayin varrelik 'ov ashkhatogh marrakhughi nerk'nazgest IR turbidity. I p'vok'r pitakneri Galis and October and IR magaghat Yan is "apahovvats and Barack got better when Dumbledore Naya p'vok'r ap'i Eee sarsap'yets'rel luggage is Voldemort Margareut .."

"I Bats'ardzak ap'vonner Dumbledore: Yes .. ch'yem karogh havatal, Menk" yerkuss koghmits electrical betrayed "Ayd Yin Himare angortsunak" Ayd S, Mut "Sterne ynkel and yerkri volortin parts P'shrvats Apak Gund I p" vok'r, Haziv Avel and the Mets, Kan MASN miles p'aytanyut yurak'anch'yur. "Lighthouses Marets" miayn hishoghut'yuny ayzhm ants'kats'vum and mtk'um, yen hishum ovk'yer bovandakut'yuny IR:

"Hima, Dumbledore, and mahanal patrastel. Awad Kedavra"

Director Haziv ants'yel, minch'yev Kanach "Zhamanak Luys ink'nat'irri. I pataskhan is ugharkets" MI lezu and Kraki IR mrts'akts'in. Mahvan Eaters kazmel and hardzakvel, Bayt nrants teachers "dadarets'nel nrants" netets YEV bghavel hat "hayhoyank" Dumbledore.

Couples Menamart kilometers k'ani tanks; Inch. "- VOR Pahi, Auror zhamanel atrium mahvan Eaters partavorut'yan yndharumneri shurj senyakum Aynpes VOR, Grass ut 'duel Dumbledore admissions NLP hognets'uts'ich tesaneli" Miayn. zhamanumy yevs MEK gumartak dawn ughekts'ut'yamb Voskratsutsi Tiknayk "Confetti miles nakharar YEV Fang khusap'yel korts'num and IR-mail ankhusap'yeli aylapes.

Voldemort and argelap'akvats. Giter, VOR paterazm karogh and haght'yel tesav grass, MEK. "Withdrawal" anhetats'yel ynkernery YEV IR and Odum ogtvelov storabazhanumneri zhamanakavor-nvazel, voronk "Uyl that Auror Berel shenk'i yen and confirmations.

Ein gnats'yel grass Verjine Death Eaters, YEV is verakangnvel IR shunch'y haytararel Dumbledore and "Menk" skhal lurj and you Uyl TVEL. Voldemort ynt'ats'k'um menamart, khostovanel and indz iskakan ink'nut'yuny IR mardaspanneri Cedric Diggory "

ASAT weapons be Tesek "Dumbledore - Menk". "" Bolors gitenk "Spanish yen Potter vordun"

"Skhal Menk," Cornelius, "- Asel and handisavor tserats'man tnoren" Menk. "Skhal E":

\- O -

November 2, 1995

Father mtav the chashasenyak Lily Evans Potter, bazhak dzerrk'in yey. Vcharel entrained YEV patuhany of BU, ferries hnazandoren nvazel Namak vacharraseghanin Ory. Lily verts'rel zhapaveny, YEV sahmanel Ayn 'Back: tired, nstets NA, YEV Rroll develop. Tesav Grass, koch'umy VOR, Na bghavum.

"Income-OV-petk 'chi-to-be Harry Potter nshanakvel meghavor ch'yen spanut'yan"

"Khaghaghut'yun, yeghbayry p'vok'r" "MI zhpitov tkhur grass kardats'yek" the lurery Nathan "Duke Ayzhm" karogh YEK "Aprel DZERO kyank'y khaghaghut'yan"


	3. Chapter 3

English, Esperanto, French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, English.

* * *

April 12, 2002

In fact, a great ring begin to turn. Seven lights around its edges began to shine and panache turbulent energy erupted silence. As suddenly as it appeared, he withdrew himself into Atlantis. The wall of the surges of energy, the power, so that the water in the midst of, and to the world to the leaders came to the threshold.

"Welcome back, SG-1," said the voice. "Think of 17.00."

Well, "Doctor Daniel Jackson in adjacent to the anthropologist and in chariots, he says." It is interesting there was a ... "

"In fact," This man said, Teal'c.

"Yes, to be happy, Potter?"

"Great players character creation?" Playing in the debate. "Of course, I neither accept them in order to cover part of the crap" he thought within himself. 'So it is with SG-1, you do like things? "

"Well, guys, enough jokes. He now hesitated for half an hour only, and, for example, for the imagination is another check to Dr. Frasier after the arrival of you angry about losing," he said with a smile at Carter. The rest of the team is forced upon them in particular, like Sergeant Jack O'Neill, SG-1 commander.

"You have heard of the lady," he said, "when we shall see of the violence of the queen mother's eye"

-o-

He recalled in the way of two years to return to the CGT before the arrival of Harry Potter to the infirmary. She was radiant in the room the day before he is scheduled to Azkaban ministry thief Asgard Loki and gave a couple of days a season, the supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. Thor denied at home, offered to go, do not panic. Thor with his memory of the matter and to what end. It looked, he says, the former when the will of the first of my son, you can not.

SG-1 at length laid by, and waited for the inheritance of the world, Harry. Finally, although later it was returned to them, and for ever participate in the Stargate program. Was holding two, though. First of all, you know, and that he went through the door, I took what alters the file compiled by nature itself could not or less scientifically advanced in the industry is called to manipulate "Magick.

Harry entered the meeting room, he shook his dream. Major Cicero team after last appeared CGT left office.

"SG-1," he said. "Information."

"Be it so, O Lord, this function correctly, the province. There is nothing unusual things were made."

"What do you, Jack," Daniel interrupted, does it matter, "which had broken out About an hour later, when we were come into Goa'uld. Have cleaved to us, so that we are often in a certain way ... Harry, that work. "

"We came with gifts to," making jest Harry. "Two Al'kesh until picked up by the whole of the study. And he stayed about half an hour: and thou hast hid from the" It's ".

"This is the work to be carefully Prometheus, sir," said Cicero studio.

"I have two ships to the occasion, the neighboring heights, and their servants bought with first, he describes the yeere of Christ know Area 51 'Cicero had said." And by this time tomorrow I have the report on the table. Potter remain. The rest of you go. "

"She asked, my lord?" He asked Harry. "What do you want to say?"

"Sit down, son. This is an unusual situation, too, the rules of the SG-1." Harry's eyebrows jumped through his hair. But this was the last, but not lightly. He sat down.

"My son, as it were, the space of three hours after, I received the call of the President of the thing which he, saying, I know. And he said '(62) 442 after the division of the ambassadors of Britain this week to you. And I will tell you, and what it means." Harry's face paled. So here?

"It is not that a couple of days. And with what is given me to speak about a week."

"Come From?"

"Really?"

"Where did the meeting take place?"

"This is a part of, what happened?"

"Just curious."

"I will make with the addition of guard at the door of an executioner."

"I thank you, O Lord. 1 ... Um, but by me too much about his meetings?"

"If it's each define believe," Hammond celebrated. "I will not ask, whether he is eager I was"


	4. Chapter 3 Again

English, Esperanto, French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, English. Previous chapter's result put through the treatment again.

* * *

April 12, 2002

For a large ring to rotate. Seven lights around the edges began to shine panache turbulent energy burst. And there appeared a sudden, that the usual Atlantis. Bursts of energy, the walls of the power, so that in the midst of the waters, and the lands to the thresholds of the lead.

"Welcome back, SG-1," said the voice. "Think about 17.00".

Tata, "Dr. Daniel Jackson, and a helmet, an anthropologist, he says." It was interesting ... "

"Actually," This man said, Teal'c.

"So Happy Potter?"

"The creation of the reason you are doing?" To play in the debate. "Of course, I do not accept to cover the out of the dunghill 'he thought within himself." And' SG-1, this word to me? "

"To be, guys enough jokes. For half an hour, according to the appearance of doubting and as the imagination is the power loss of them grieves Dr. Frasier," he said with a smile at the carter. The rest of the team is forced to them, as well as a client, Jack O'Neill, SG-1 commander.

"You have heard of the lady," he said, "for we have seen the power of the Queen Mother in the eyes of"

-o-

He called to mind, how many years before the coming of the CGT to return to the infirmary, Harry Potter. He was in the room radiant thief would come two days before that time, and the Ministry of Azkaban high fleet Asgard Asgard Loki. Thor declared intention not to fear at home. What do you mean, since he refused on account of the memory of Thor. It looked, he says, as soon as possible shall be able to, not earlier than the son.

1-SG constructed at the world heritage waiting for Harry. This page was last Stargate, however, was not present, and returned to in the US. Held two, though. So he took an ax and went through the door first to know does not change the nature of advanced science and compiled industry could manage to say "no.

Harry entered the meeting room to shake a dream. Cicero seemed CGT last major team after he left office.

"SG-1," he said. "Information."

"Behold, O Lord, to exercise its right of the province. There is nothing evil has been done."

"What are you doing Jack" Daniel was interrupted reports "about an hour later obtained by breaking Goa'uld. No cutting, and we often sense. .. Harry does."

"We came with gifts," Harry might make a joke. "Two studies in the Al'kesh be taken. And it was about half an hour, and you know the" Son ".

"This is the work diligently Prometheus," refers to the study of Cicero says.

"I have two neighbors, the ships of the hills, and their holy things profaned, for the time in the year of Christ knows the first, he describes the space of 51 Cicero said." On the table of my knowledge tomorrow. Figulus continue. Now the rest of you are going. "

'My lord? "He asked Harry." What? "

"Sit down, son. This is an unusual situation, too, the rules of the SG-1." Harry's eyebrows jumped through his hair. Last but not acting. He sat down.

"My son, as it were, the chest, the praetor received a call three hours in the future. Then he said: (62) 442 this week after the division of the ambassadors of the UK to you. I will tell you what it means. "Harry's face paled. So what?

"It is not for two days,. The week to speak, and abundance."

"Come From?"

"Really?"

"Where did the meeting take place?"

"That is what?"

"Just curious."

"I will come near the door of the prison, including the clock."

"I thank you, O Lord. 1 Um ... you come together, but also to me?"

"If you believe any of this to define," said Smith. "I wonder if there is careful for me"


End file.
